


a million years ago and today, it has always been you

by renyamazeni



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mentions of Other Haikyuu!! Characters - Freeform, Soft Miya Osamu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:15:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24114865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renyamazeni/pseuds/renyamazeni
Summary: Whenever the brunette’s face was close to his, Osamu had a complete and perfect view of the canvass that was the starry night that rivaled Van Gogh’s, resting beautifully on the man’s cheeks.
Relationships: Miya Osamu/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 92





	a million years ago and today, it has always been you

**Author's Note:**

> this came to life because nico kept attacking my poor heart with angst and i was in a desperate need of fluff

Miya Osamu once heard someone say that when you look up at the night sky and see the stars, you’re basically looking at millions and millions of years in the past. It was something that had never occurred to him, but it was true nonetheless. The stars we see today are from millions or billions of years ago, so we are in fact looking at what the sky once was and will continue to be. Osamu thought the same thing could be said of what he felt whenever he looked at the man who was currently leaning on him, sitting on the sofa of their apartment’s living room.

His head was perched carefully on Osamu’s shoulder, big hazel eyes glued to the television where a movie was showing, legs tucked in and secured under the softest blanket he owned, a christmas gift from Osamu’s mother, and arms around his boyfriend’s torso. It was a movie night, a well deserved one mind you, but the only thing on Osamu’s mind at that moment was what he heard about the night sky. He couldn’t help but muse on it since he had experienced something akin to those words.

He remembers that when he was just a kid he loved looking up at the night sky because it made him feel safe. The night sky was his friend when he got in fights with Atsumu or when he got a bad score on a test, it was the last thing he looked at through the window of his childhood room every night before closing his eyes and drifting to dreamland. 

Now Osamu thinks that Yamaguchi Tadashi is just like the night sky, but not just any night sky like the ones from his childhood days. For him, Tadashi was a velvety dark sky with no moon but millions of sparkly white stars decorating it. The speckles brightly smiling down to anyone who would look up at them as if welcoming the visit of an old friend. Whenever the brunette’s face was close to his he had a complete and perfect view of the canvass that was the starry night that rivalled Van Gogh’s, resting beautifully on the man’s cheeks. Truly a work of art, more often than not adorned with a gorgeous shade of red that made Osamu’s stomach dance in mysterious ways while his heart screamed loudly on his ears to kiss his boyfriend senseless until its rhythm went back to normal.

Ever since the first time his dark grey eyes landed on sweaty dark skin covered in freckles back in a volleyball game that could pretty much be considered the most fun game of his volleyball career, he’s felt like a connection that was once cut off has been reconnected. He felt like the sky that once turned to day and stayed like that for God knows how long finally let the night unleash its magic once more, pearly white sparkles wrapping him up in a tight and welcoming embrace, warming him up from the inside.

The feeling of coming home after being far away from it for a very long time, traveling through the coldest deserts or the busiest forests at night, eyes reaching up to the starry sky that served as his one and only guide and partner, and a strange sense of familiarity are adequate descriptions of what he felt in his chest whenever he looked at his boyfriend. It made him feel as if he’d spent countless lifetimes wandering around looking for something. Something that was very precious to him. Something he had somehow lost along the way but has always been by his side at the same time. The only clues of even finding what he felt was almost like his lifeline were his own need to look up at the stars every night and the stars themselves. 

And he found it.

All of this came crashing down on him on that specific day of his high school volleyball career, where his team faced Karasuno’s team on the B court of the Tokyo Metropolitan Gymnasium, because as soon as his eyes met Tadashi's hazel orbs on that court, Osamu felt relieved. He finally found what he has been looking for for years. He finally found his home. What gave him that strange sense of familiarity towards someone he hadn’t met until that fateful day was that Yamaguchi seemed to understand what took place in that one moment, smiling a knowing smile so soft it made Osamu’s eyes prickle with emotion.

Through the years, Tadashi had developed the ability to read between the lines. He grew up being friends with Tsukishima Kei and being friends with Tsukishima meant that you had to read between the lines or you wouldn’t understand what he was trying to say. This seemed to give him an advantage when talking with different people, even if he didn’t know them well Tadashi could still tell there was something else they were trying to say on more than one occasion. However, with Miya Osamu on the other side of the court words weren’t needed. It was strange, but Tadashi felt as if his presence alone was calling out to him, and with each glance they took of each other the feeling grew. Tadashi was aware of it and Osamu knew, which is why after the match Karasuno High School had against Kamomedai High School they talked, Osamu complimenting his serves and Yamaguchi complimenting his plays. It came natural to them, exchanging phone numbers and talking, even if it was the first time they’ve seen each other.

Text messages eventually turned into phone calls. Phone calls turned into outings with Yachi, Hinata, Tsukishima, Kageyama, Atsumu, Suna and a few others. Outings turned into dates with just the two of them. Then came the double dates and even triple dates if that was even a thing. They officially became a couple a few months before Yamaguchi graduated high school. Starting college was rough for them but that’s a whole other story. They’ve now been together for a couple of years; 4 years, 7 months and 6 days to be exact but it’s not like Osamu’s counting, but the one thing that has stayed the same over the years was how comfortable Osamu felt around Tadashi.

His thoughts were interrupted by the light shifting of his boyfriend’s body, holding him tighter as if he had sensed that he wasn’t paying attention to the movie.

“Hey ‘dashi?” Osamu heard himself say.

“Hmm?” The brunette seemed engrossed in the movie but his attention was always on Osamu. Reading between the lines of his words and actions was so natural to him, it was almost like breathing.

“I love you” «I’m home.» 

Osamu’s words were as honest as his eyes and always carried more than one meaning, but it was never an issue for Tadashi, for he always had the perfect response to Osamu’s words.

“I love you too, babe” «Welcome home.» 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading this, i hope you liked it and it made you feel soft and mushy inside  
> scream about osayama with me on twitter @uwuhq !!!!!!  
> kudos are much appreciated!!


End file.
